A Trickster's Heart
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: I never thought that I would be falling for a girl like her, or any girl at all. But I know she wouldn’t be interested in someone like me. I was a trouble maker. I was the Trickster after all. R&R .:NiouSaku:. Hinted KiriSaku Waring:Sinfully Cute


**Summery: **I never thought that I would falling for a girl like her, or any girl at all. But I know she wouldn't be interested in someone like me. I was a trouble maker. I was the trickster after all. Niou POV. NiouSaku

**A/N: **_I don't really know how the Rikkai Dai Regulars act so they maybe OOC._

**A Trickster's Heart**

I grin evilly. I have just pulled another little trick on the Girls Tennis club. Heheh, filling the locker room with fake snakes was fun but what was even funnier was the looks on those girls faces. No one expected me, yet, but I know those girls will catch on soon. Girls are such idiots. Agh, why do we need them anyways. I know that I was sounding a little sexist right know but why do we even need girls? Why couldn't Men be the only one that inhered this planet.

I sighed heavily when I saw my Fukubuchou glaring at me along with the Girls Tennis team Buchou, Matsumono Mikura. My Buchou, Yukimura Seiichi had a disappointed look on his face and to my surprise, there was a girl with two braids next to him. She was hiding behind him, just gazing at me. I have got to admit, she was cute for a girl. But there was something that attracted me to her even more.

"Niou, care to tell us why you put rubber snacks in the Girls locker room?" My Buchou, Yukimura asked. My grin faded, "Well, Yukimura, I had to put it somewhere, ne. And Sanada wouldn't yet me put it in our locker room so, end of story." I crossed my arms.

Sanada's glare harden. "You will be punished." He said.

I blinked. "How many laps this time?" I asked. Yukimura chuckled, "No laps" I had a confuse look on my face. "Then what-" I was cut off by the Girls Tennis team captain. "You will be showing my new freshmen around. You know be her guide. And if you do anything to my Sakuno-chan. You. Are. So. Dead." I shivered a bit at her evil expression. It was even more evil then mines.

I waved my hands in front of me, assuring I wouldn't do anything to whoever Sakuno-chan is. Mikura had a smile on her face. It was creepy how she bounce back so fast. "Good. You will be my step cousin, Ryuzaki Sakuno's guide." She went behind Yukimura and held onto the braided girls hand. I scanned her. She was even cuter when she's not behind my Buchou.

"Sakuno-chan, this is your new mentor!" Mikura grinned. The girl, Sakuno blushed. Why was she blushing anyways? Is it because its me or is her blush naturally that way. And why do I want to know anyways.

"Niou Masaharu." I calmly said. The girl bowed, "Konichiwa, Niou-senpai. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Sakuno-chan, be careful around him." Mikura warned. I scoffed, "Che, I ain't going to do anything to her, Matsumono." Mikura glared at me. "If you do, do something to her-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm dead." I sigh.

"Good that you understand. Now, Sakuno-chan, go with Niou. He is your new guide/mentor for the whole week." My eyes widen. A WEEK! "Hold on! A week!" Yukimura nodded. "Yes, but look on the bright side, now you get to show her around school, eat lunch with her, walk her home, and have practice with her too. Isn't that exciting?" Yukimura's smile was telling me, Do-it-or-else. Damn…that smile was creepy.

"H-Hai." I stuttered. He was just so creepy…maybe even more the Fuji Syusuke.

**x x x**

"A-Ano…Niou-sempai, I'm really sorry for causing you all this trouble." I heard Sakuno said. I looked behind my back to see Sakuno stop fallowing me. My eyes widen when her eyes became watery "Its okay, Ryuzaki-san! Don't blame it on yourself." She look up at me with watery eyes.

"Really Niou-sempai." I nodded. I wasn't really good with girls when they are crying…well only when I didn't mean to make them cry.

I sighed and walked closer to her. She flinched when I rubbed the tears away from her eyes. "Better? Come on, Ryuzaki, I still need to show you your classroom." She smiled happily with pink hue in her cheeks. "H-Hai, Niou-sempai!" I began walking again with her behind me. I smiled. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**x x x**

It had been a week since I became Sakuno's mentor. She was very nice and I would never pull a trick on her. For some odd reason I just didn't want to. The first time I had to do tennis practice with her, my whole team was staring at me. It was kind of embarrassing. But in the last two days, they have gotten use to it.

Sakuno and the brat, Akaya, became good friends. Though I'm kind of bothered by the fact that She is mostly always with him when we have practice. That brat better not have done anything to her. She and Marui also became good friends. Well, it was right after he ate a piece of her cake, which I must say was delicious.

Sakuno had kind of become part of my tennis team, now. Everyone is so nice to her, though it pisses me off whenever she hangs out with that brat and not me. Yeah, she is closer to his age but that is only by a year! She is only two years younger then me. Why do I feel this way when she is with Akaya? It pisses me off every time she is with any guy besides me. What the hell is wrong with me?

Sakuno and I where just walking home together. She was less shy around me now but I still can't believe tomorrow was the last day of being her mentor. I didn't pull a trick the whole time I was with her. I hated it the first day but on the second, it felt kind of nice being with her. She was innocent and naïve. Everything I'm not.

"Niou-sempai, ano…its been great having you as my mentor for the last week." She stop walking and said looking down at her feet. I look back at her and smiled. She was so innocent and naïve. "Ryuzaki, it was fun having you around too." I began to walk again but stop when I didn't hear footsteps behind me. I looked back. She was just standing there. Her bangs covering her eyes, looking down.

"Eh? Ryuzaki?" I whispered.

She looked back up at me. I stared into her eyes. It was full of different emotions that I didn't recognize. "Ryuzaki…" I whispered again. I didn't know what this feeling was right now. I didn't know what to do in this situation.

"…Niou-sempai…" She whispered. I could barely hear her. She was always a quite one. We just kept on gazing at each other. A small wind pass us by blowing her hair lose of those silly braids.

My eyes widen. She…She was beautiful. She didn't look like a kid anymore, in my eyes. Why am I thinking these things?! She's my Kohai…She caused many emotions that I try so hard to hide, come out.

She just gazed at me with those innocent eyes. I felt my heart quicken. "Sa-Sakuno?" I didn't even know why I said her name instead of her surname. It was getting somewhat hard to breath. I really didn't know what to do at a time like this. I have never felt this way towards a girl before.

Maybe it was because, she was the first girl that I ever let get close to me. Maybe it was the way she smiled every time I take a bite of the bento she gives me. Maybe it was how she is grateful at every small things. It was something but I did know, whatever this feeling was, it wasn't going to live me alone.

"C-Come on Ryuzaki…I-I need to get you home or else your cousin is going to have a fit. We-we can get you new hair ties if you want." I finally looked away from her gaze. She nodded and began to walk closer to me.

I sighed deeply. Even though it was the last day of me being her mentor, it wasn't the last day of spending as much time with her.

I look back at the small girl a feet behind me. She do look more pretty without her braids. I wonder why she doesn't let her hair free.

We arrived at her house and she came towards the door. She look at me and bowed. I blinked. "Ar-Arigotou, Niou-sempai…F-For being my mentor and…ano everything." I cockily smiled and ruffled her hair. "No problem Ryuzaki! We can hang out with each other anytime you want." She stared up at me eye wide. "But I thought your only with me because you had too."

"I didn't like it the first day but, you are alright." I grinned at her pout. "Hai, Sempai. Eto…Uh bye." She opened her door and walked inside closing her door. I sighed then began walking home, with Sakuno in my head.

**x x x**

I look around the whole school, but couldn't find her. I was looking for her at morning until practice but still I couldn't find her. "Where is she damn it!" I know that I wasn't her mentor anymore but, I still feel the need to see her.

"Where is who?" I turned around to see Mikura. "Matsumono! Where is Ryuzaki?!" I asked. She blinked. "I thought that you were only her guide for a week, Niou." I glared at her. "Well, if you want to know, she's home alone. Sakuno-chan caught a flu." A flu? I have to see her! "Give me your house keys, Matsumono."

"Eh?"

"Just hurry up!" I yelled. She smirked, "Ah, I see. You like my little Sakuno-chan." My face flushed for some reason. "Wh-what? D-Don't talk nonsense! Just give me your keys!" She handed me her house keys. "Here, I expect it to be in Sakuno-chan's room when I get home. Anyways, good luck." She winked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked but she was already walking away. "I think you do." She said not looking back.

**x x x**

I open the door. Her house was nice. I stepped inside and the first thing that interest me was a picture of Sakuno in a Seigaku uniform with the Seigaku regulars behind her. I glared at Kikumaru Eiji's picture. He had his arm around her neck! Why that little…

"Mikura-nee-chan? I didn't know that school was out this early." I heard a voice coming from upstairs. I began to walk up stairs and into a room with its door open.

"Niou-sempai!" Sakuno blushed. I thought she look really cute with her curled up in her blanket. "Hey, I heard you were sick, so I decided to drop by." I smirked at her. "I-I'm okay, Niou-sempai. Really I am." The blanket rapped around her must be really hot. "Hey, Ryuzaki. You think you'll be okay tomorrow? The brat was wining about how you weren't at school."

"Don't call Akaya-sempai that!" I stared eye wide at Sakuno. It was the first time that she yelled at me. And she also called the brat by his given name. I look down and clinched my fist. Was he that important to her? Was he more important to her then I am? "Ryuzaki…" My eyes sadden. She just then got up and bowed, "Gomen nesai, Niou-sempai! I-I just don't like it when you call Akaya-sempai names…"

"Stop it…" I whispered. She was suffocating me. The feelings that I have for her was suffocating me...

"Niou-sempai?" She tiltled her head.

"Stop it already…stop doing this to me!" I pushed her against the wall with both hands on her sides. "Stop it already."

"Ni-Niou-sempai…?" I look back up at her. My face was inches away from her's. She was the one that let all my emotions set free. She was the one that made me like this. She was the one that made me…fall in love with her.

"Stop making fall in love with you…" I leaned my head on her shoulder. She flinched at my contact. "Niou-sempai…Y-You love me?" She asked.

I didn't move. I know that she would just push me off. She wouldn't love me. I was the Trickster after all.

But, she didn't. She hugged me. Her head on my chest. "I don't know what I am feeling, Niou-sempai. But I think…no…I know that I'm falling for you too." For the first time, I smiled a real smile.

"Arigotou, Sakuno."

* * *

**WHOO! Finally done. If there is OOCness, please tell me. I don't really know how any of the Rikkai Dai Regulars act. Please no flames. I really don't like flamers when they don't even have a account. At least we have stories and they don't. If you agree with me then, review!**

**You know, I was planing to make a FujiSakuEiji but it just turned into somthing else. Oh well, I love Sakuno with Rikkai Dai anyways. Hmmm, I might make a MaruiSaku next or a KiriSaku. Hmmm...I don't really know right now. Maybe a YukiSaku...**

**I can't think of any right now. Oh yeah, I forgot, if you love the crossover pairing, Hitsugaya Toushiro with Haruno Sakura, I have tons of Fanfic about them! Go HitsuSaku!! The best crossover couple ever! Don't you agree? Hey, I'm not saying that they are the best couple but, in my world, they are.**

**Oh, and sorry for my HitsuSaku lovers that I didn't made a HitsuSaku Fanfic since my birthaday. I couldn't think of any and I'm grounded until Summer. So I only have limited time on the computer. Sorry again.**


End file.
